


perfect for you

by bittlebunny (american_homos_story)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/bittlebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is a grown man who is fully capable of taking care of himself when he gets sick, thank you very much. Then again, sometimes being taken care of is the best part of getting sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect for you

Bitty’s room is an absolute mess. That’s the first thing that Jack notices. There are tissues that must have been thrown only _vaguely_ in the direction of the trashcan, clothes littering the floor as if Eric hasn’t cleaned up in days, and the bed itself is a tangle of blankets and sheets with a human-shaped lump hidden somewhere within.

Jack finds it absolutely adorable.

 

When Jack got the text from Lardo, he couldn’t get in his car fast enough. Apparently, Bitty had been in his room for 4 days straight but refused to let anyone take care of him. When Lardo had to break down his door just to make sure he was alive, she did what Bitty made her promise not to do. She texted Jack.

Bitty knew that the second Jack heard about his illness he’d drop everything and make the trip to Samwell from Providence, even if it meant missing practice. Bitty knew Jack well, and so did Lardo, as this is _exactly_ what happened.

So Jack made the trip, driving maybe a little faster than he should and stopping along the way to pick up some medicine and soup. When he got to the Haus he didn’t even have time to greet everybody, he made the soup as quickly as possible along with some toast and rushed up to Bitty’s room.

 

So now he stands in the doorway, a tray in his hands with the plate of toast and the hot bowl of soup. He carefully navigates the mess on Bitty’s floor and sits down on the edge of the bed, placing the tray on Bitty’s desk.

“Lardo,” Bitty rasps from inside his blanket fortress, trying to fake cheeriness, “I told you I’m fine, I’ll be up and out of bed soon as you know it!”

Jack smiles and shakes his head a little.

“Bitty,” he says gently. The lump under the blanket twitches and suddenly Eric’s head pops out halfway down the bed, not where Jack thought he was at all. How did he contort his body into that position? Bitty sits up and adjusts himself more towards his pillows.

“Jack?! What are you doing here? Did Lardo text you or something, I swear to the Lord I’m gonna kill her for this. I promise I really am ok, I don’t need anything, just some more rest,” Bitty starts to ramble.  
“Aren’t you happy to see me? And how do you expect to do any killing while you’re all wrapped up in bed, eh?”

“Of course I’m happy to see you Jack!” Eric says quickly before launching into a coughing fit. “You aren’t missing anything important for me though, right?”

“Bitty, there isn’t anything more important than you.”  
Bitty’s frown melts away and his face flushes. “Jack,” he warns.

“No,” Jack interrupts, “you don’t get a say in this! I’m gonna take care of you, whether you like it or not. I brought you toast and soup.”

“Jack,” Bitty protests again.

Jack shushes him and gently pushes the blond into a sitting position, then grabs the tray from the desk and places it on Bitty’s lap. He looks him in the eye and forces a serious look, which isn't easy considering how cute and disheveled Bitty looks.

“Eat.”

“I’m not hungry!”  
“Lards just told me you haven’t eaten any solid food for 2 days. I can’t have my boyfriend wasting away. Eat!”

Eric giggles. “I’m still not used to that, even after months. Us being boyfriends, I mean.”  
Jack allows a smile to invade his stern expression. “Me either. Now _eat_!”  
Bitty rolls his eyes but picks up the spoon, blowing gently on the soup so he doesn’t burn himself. His voice is scratchy and he sounds adorably congested and Jack has never been more in love with anyone or anything in his life.

“Jack? You’re staring, sweetheart.”  
“Mm,” he hums in agreement. “So I am.” And he doesn’t want to stop, not now, not ever. Eric’s hopelessly messy hair and his nose red from being blown too many times with shitty tissues make his heart start to pound in his throat, and the way Eric so carefully eats his soup so as not to spill in his bed is so endearing that he can’t help himself from smiling.

“ _Jack_ , what are you smiling at?”

He shrugs. “Just…you.”

Bitty raises and eyebrow and bites his bottom lip. “If I wasn’t carrying the damn plague right now, I’d kiss you so hard Jack Zimmermann.”

“I know. The thought counts.”

Jack continues to watch as Bitty finishes the soup and half of the toast before sitting back and blinking at Jack.

“Enjoy the show?”

Jack rolls his eyes a little as he removes the tray from the bed. “I guess you aren’t too sick to chirp me?”  
Eric smiles innocently. “Never, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack makes an attempt to fix the covers on Bitty’s bed, then climbs over the smaller boy and slips under the blanket with him. Bitty’s skin is hot under Jack’s hand and the blond shivers slightly as Jack slides a hand under Bitty’s shirt to gently rub his back. Bitty curls up as close to Jack as he possibly can, and there’s something so innocently intimate about the way Bitty melts to his touch and only allows Jack to take care of him, and before he can even think Jack is whispering “I love you” into Bitty’s neck.

His heart jumps a little when he realizes, but he doesn’t stop the motion of his hand along Bitty’s back. He feels Eric take a deep breath and shakily release it.

“Now, am I a little delusional from this damn fever, or did you just-”

Jack repeats himself, more confident this time and a little louder. “Eric Bittle, I love you.”

Bitty turns to face the older boy, his forehead pressed to Jack’s chest. His breathing is a little labored, though whether that’s from being sick or just the weight of his emotions, Jack can’t tell. Jack wraps his arms gently around Bitty, feeling the heat that radiates from him because of the fever and appreciating the way his petite body expands and contracts with each breath.

“Jack, I…I love you too. Of course I do, so much,” Bitty finally murmurs. “But this isn’t fair, I can’t even kiss you! We can’t have our big emotional moment!”

Jack laughs and he feels Bitty’s body shaking slightly in his arms as the blond laughs along with him, giddiness taking over.

“It’s ok, as soon as you’re better you can kiss me all you want. And I can say I love you as many times as you need to get that moment.”

Bitty nods and nestles into Jack’s arms even more, closing his eyes and sighing.

“This is perfect,” he breathes.

“You’re perfect,” Jack replies.

* * *

 

Later that evening, as the sun starts to go down, Lardo checks in on Bitty to see how he’s doing. When she sees him and Jack, asleep in each other’s arms, she smiles and closes the door, knowing damn well that she’s responsible.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is low-key inspired by the musical Next to Normal.  
> Also this was inevitable considering I am currently confined to my bed with a nasty fever/cold/thing and honestly I just love the idea that Bitty refuses to let anyone take care of him except for Jack. I love these precious little gays more than life itself. Also Lardo for best wing(wo)man 2k16?  
> So yeah this is just a cute quick little fic because I needed a break from White Houses but because I'll be home from school tomorrow and spring break is coming up, there will definitely be more of that one too :)


End file.
